


On Edge, Bright and Shining

by afterandalasia



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human Ariel, Intimacy, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel is fascinated with this human act of shaving, the shining metal that they use. When Eric suggests that they try a little use of the razor elsewhere, she is fascinated by the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Edge, Bright and Shining

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=2975536#t2975536) at Disney Kink.

It had become part of their morning ritual. She watched, fascinated, as Eric shaved, as the straight razor removed the shadow from his chin to leave it smooth and soft and gleaming again. The first morning she had panicked at the sight of the blade, not understanding what he was going to do, but he had showed her how it worked and her eyes had gone wide, and then she had kissed his freshly-shaved cheek and pulled a face at the taste of his aftershave.  
  
Metal rusted quickly underwater, she knew. Although it would have been possible to use the sharp edge of a shell to cut, she supposed, it would not have been at all pleasant to have that near skin. Her father had worn a beard all of her life, and she was fascinated now by this human act called 'shaving'.  
  
Eric loved her hair. They both loved it when she wore it loose, tumbling freely over her shoulders; she loved as well the pins and nets and jewels that humans had developed to decorate their hair with. On her wedding day she had worn only a veil and crown, but since she had been Eric's wife she had taken to playing with her look more and more. Eric had borne it well, for the most part, though even he had descended into laughter when he found her plaiting seaweed into her hair in her room one day. He had helped her to carefully pluck it all free once again, then stroked her seawater-damp locks, and kissed her over and over again until she all but forgot what he had found so amusing in the first place.  
  
It was some weeks after her wedding that he gently suggested that she might have a hairdresser come to visit the castle. He looked a little surprised when she so enthusiastically agreed, and when she greeted the hairdresser with excitement and delight a few days later. Ariel watched the scissors with wide eyes and bated breath as the ends of her hair were trimmed and shaped and left glowing like a sunset-red river down her back. And that evening she came twirling, hair loose and fluttering, into their bedchamber.  
  
"Hey," said Eric gently, getting up and running his hands through her hair. She smiled shyly up at him. "You look stunning tonight. I mean... more than usual. As much as usual. Er..."  
  
Ariel giggled as Eric confused himself into silence, then kissed her on the lips. She wriggled her toes with delight as his fingers tangled in her locks, then they both paused, breathless, smiling stupidly at each other in the way that they still often did.  
  
Eric licked his lips, eyes darting nervously for a moment, and she tilted her head questioningly up towards him. "Ariel, I've, well, been thinking about something."  
  
"Yes?" she asked softly, running her fingers back and forth along his shoulders.  
  
"You know how you like it when I shave?" He seemed uncertain, the words stilted, but she nodded enthusiastically and he smiled a little. "And how good your hair looks now?" More nods. "Now... what would you say if we had a little tidy of some of your other hair as well?"  
  
Her brows furrowed slightly, uncertainly, and she was about to indicate below her arms when she saw his gaze flicker downwards instead. Realisation dawning, Ariel hoiked up her nightgown to above her waist, revealing her legs and, nestled between them, the triangle of soft red curls that had so bewildered her when she had first caught sight of them. Eric blushed bright red and Ariel giggled again, pulling her nightgown all the way off and letting it pool pink at her feet.  
  
"I always wondered why that was there," she said. She ran her fingers across the hair, parting it to reveal the parted flesh beneath. Another discovery of being human, one which had proved most surprising on her wedding night itself as Eric explored these whole new parts of her and sent pleasure shuddering through her. Human beds were soft and cotton and wonderful, but she had learnt quickly and thoroughly that what could be done in them was far, far more interesting than sleeping.

"So, what do you say, huh?"  
  
Ariel grinned brightly, nodded, and Eric gave a relieved nod in return. "All right, then," he said. "All right."  
  
He fetched a towel, spreading it out beneath her as she sprawled on her back on the bed, legs akimbo. Ariel bit her lip and watched, wonderingly, as Eric fetched a bowl of water, scissors, his razor, the leather strop, brush and soap.  
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" said Eric, and she nodded again as he got a chair and sat at the foot of her bed, her feet either side of him with her toes still curled in anticipation. He took a deep breath and raised the small, neat scissors in his hand, using them to trim away the red curls until Ariel could see the skin beneath them. She could see sweat beading on Eric's brow, his cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted, blue eyes fixed on the task before him as his hands moved slowly, reverently, across her. The curls fell into a little soft nest onto the towel, and he paused now and then to gently brush away stray hairs, her skin feeling the brush of cool air and the warmth of his fingers making her catch her breath.  
  
Eric looked up quickly, worriedly, but she whispered, "Carry on," and a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. Once the hair was short, like a dusting of red on her skin, he laid down the scissors and turned, taking a deep breath, to the bowl and the soap. Ariel's eyes watched as he swirled it to lather, thick white peaks, then slowly applied it with the brush. She gasped at the cool foam spreading across her skin, neatly, slow delicate strokes, but this time Eric did not look up from his work. Ariel closed her eyes for a moment, tilting her head back, as she felt Eric gently work the foam with his fingers, spreading it across her mound, her upper thighs; she bent her knees upwards slightly to give him better access.  
  
The first touch of the razor to her skin made her hands clench in the sheets. At the movement Eric froze, then after a moment's pause -- oh, he must have seen the way that she was biting her lip and silently begging for him to continue -- the razor brushed lightly over her again. It sounded like it was sparkling as it moved down, from just where her panties would sit over her flesh, light at first and then a second stroke, firmer, leaving her skin smooth and wet and free to the air.  
  
Ariel turned her eyes back down again, watching the movements of Eric's hand, the light glinting on the straight razor as it carved its lines down her. The foam came away in neat sweeps to reveal her skin, plump and flushed, and she fought back the urge to quiver as the blade continued slowly down. After each stroke Eric would pause and turn to the side to sweep the foam from the blade, leaving it cool again at first though it slowly warmed to her flesh as he continued.  
  
With his fingers he parted her lower lips, gently flattening her flesh so that the blade could continue over it. His eyes were fixed on her, entranced, and she could not look away from him as he drew the blade gently, oh so gently, over her labia, revealing the shape of what was beneath. Only once had she tried to stand before a mirror and peer down to see what her new human shape had also bequeathed upon her; now it was bared to her eyes, and as Eric leant closer to complete his task, she could feel his breath tingling on her skin.  
  
Finally he laid the razor aside, and she realised that she was breathless. Eric looked up, catching her gaze, his eyes dark and pupils wide with desire, then he dropped his gaze away and picked up a cloth, dipping it into the hot water in the basin before pressing it against her skin. A small moan escaped her lips as blood rushed through her, and she barely noticed as Eric wiped away the last of the foam, like a massage on her tingling skin.  
  
As he turned to remove all of the items he had placed on the bed, she leant all of her weight onto one elbow and reached down with the other hand to brush over her skin. It felt like wet silk under her fingers, and they were still lingering there as Eric turned back to reach for the towel beneath her hips.  
  
He smiled. "You like it?"

"Oh yes," she replied, looking up at him again and wanting, with no suddenness at all, to pull all of his clothes off. She raised her hips slightly so that he could remove the towel, then he turned and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her uppermost thighs, then across her mound, gently down to the fine outline of her slit. Another little sound came from deep in her throat. "Thank you so much, Eric."  
  
He put one knee onto the bed, his weight shifting over her. Their mouths met, hungrily, and they shared one fierce kiss before he whispered: "Thank _you_." His fingers brushed over her again, and she gasped. "I think I'd better check that I didn't miss any, don't you?"  
  
She could not even manage a reply as his lips started to brush and kiss and suckle their way down her body, stealing her breath at every touch: over her neck, her breasts, tongue brushing against a nipple before continuing down across her narrow waist and just at her navel. Then he kissed her thighs, lightly, one and then the other, and she sighed as his tongue traced a line down her mound. Her skin felt burningly sensitive to his touch as he licked -- oh! -- and then again, delicate probings of his tongue so much more than a kiss, and her own lips parted to gasp at the air. Eric's lips and tongue explored her slowly, tasting her, drawing back to brush over her newly-bare skin then dipping lower again, between her, inside her, and her panting turned to whimpers turned to crying his name, arching her back into the sheets and shuddering as she crashed to her completion.  
  
Warmth washed over her in the aftermath, and she drew Eric up to her again, kissing him over and over, his lips tasting of salt and skin and her. "I love you," she whispered, and he whispered it back, and his hand stroked her sides as she curled her body into him.  
  
"So," she said finally, as he lay beside her kissing her neck gently, his fingers toying with her nipples. "Did you find any that you missed?"  
  
Eric chuckled. "I don't think so." His hand slipped down, brushing across her thighs, as she reached to undo his belt. "Though I suppose we could always check again."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replied with a smile, and kissed him again, and trembled at the merest thought of his touch.


End file.
